Reunion
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: So basically this is an alternative reunion of Halt and Will only Will hasn't got rid of the Warmweed addiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever learn the awesome Ranger's Apprentice Story or its characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

Evalyn POV

It had been weeks and so far there had been no change in Will since he unstrung the bow. Hopelessness had begun to take over me.

We were in the hut and I was just watching Will rock back and forth in the corner. He looked much the same as last week. A ghost of his former self.

Then I heard something that made my blood go cold.

Horse's hooves

Oh no, I thought, have the hunters come early? But snow still covers every inch of the ground!?

I ran to the window and tried to see through the thick snow that covered it concealing me.

Outside there were two men on horses. The one closest to me had his face completely hidden beneath a mottled-green cloak; the other was broad-shouldered and had an oakleaf crest on his shield.

"Come on, we can rest in this hunting hunt," said the cloaked one in a gruff voice. "Then we can figure out our next move."

Shoot, this is bad, this is very bad, I thought in a panic.

Then I saw the broad-shouldered one's face.

HORACE!?

I ran to the door and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will look up and then back down again and then go back to his silent rocking. I swung the door open.

The cloaked one, pulled out his bow and already had an arrow notched in place, aiming at me, but I didn't care. Hope had come. Horace had come.

"HORACE!" I shouted, not caring if anyone heard me that I didn't want to.

I saw recognition in his eyes.

"EVALYN!" he shouted back.

I had the biggest grin on my face.

Then the other figure lowered his hood and I saw that it was none other than Halt.

"HALT!" I shouted again.

"Prin- I mean Evalyn please keep your voice down, we don't want to aware anyone of our presence." He said

"Sorry." I said

They both got off there horses and Horace ran towards me and enveloped me in a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you." He whispered in my ear.

"You too"

We broke apart my smile, if it was possible, was even bigger.

"Where's Will? Is he with you?" Asked Halt

My smile slowly began to fade.

"Inside but um…he's…sort of…different" I finished lamely

"What do you mean?" said Horace

They were both frowning.

"Um…You'll see. Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2 Halt

Authors Note: Thank-you for all the gracious reviews. Sorry the last chapter was so short but I wanted to see what people thought of it first before I put on the next chapter so here goes.

Halt's POV

Different? That does not sound good, I thought.

I followed the princess inside and looked around. Where was he?

Then I saw him and I felt my heart freeze in my chest.

He was huddled in a corner, rocking, backwards and forwards mindlessly. Alerted, no doubt by our barging in, he looked up.

His eyes were bloodshot and the spirit that I loved to see, the joyous life was gone. All I saw was a black hole where it used to be.

The smile that he usually wore when he saw someone he knew was absent. In fact he looked like he didn't recognize me.

He looked at Evanlynand he pointed at a jug of water on the table. His face was expressionless.

The Princess smiled even though there wasn't anything smile-worthy going on.

"Of course you can have some water Will," she said in a falsely sweet tone.

She went over to the cupboards, picked up a mug and filled it with water from the jug.

She walked over to Will, still smiling, and gave him the water.

He took it from her and he sculled it then he gave it back to her and her smile dimmed a bit.

She walked back to the counter and placed it on the counter.

"What happened to him?" Asked Horace. Will had gone back to his silent rocking.

She motion for them to sit at a table in the far corner.

I went and sat down, as did Evanlyn but then Horace remembered that he hadn't tied up Kicker so Evanlyn stood up and showed him where they could have shelter and be tied.

I didn't get up, I hadn't tied up Abelard but I knew he wouldn't wander off; such was not the ways of a Rangers horse. Tug was out there too but he had the same training as Abelard so he wouldn't wander either. They would follow Kicker to the stable or whatever it was.

Once I was sure I was alone I got up and ran over to Will, surely he would recognize me.

"Will?" I asked, willing him to recognize me, but he just stared.

I heard them coming back so I went back to my chair and sat.

They entered and sat themselves down.

"Ok, so what's wrong with Will?"

"Um…Well I guess I should start at the beginning." Said Evanlyn. So she started at when they were first captured at the bridge, then the trip on the ship, all about their time on the small island, how they were separated at Skandia, her time being a slave and her first sight of Will and then learning of his addiction to Warmweed.

At this I turned around and looked at him, huddled in the corner and imaging the hell he must have gone through in order to let his guard down. I knew that he had gone threw hell even though Evanlyn (better get used to calling her that way even in my head) couldn't tell me because I know that if he hadn't he would of never accepted a foreign food without knowing what it was if he had been in a right mind.

I turned back around and saw that Evanlyn had stopped talking and they were both staring at me.

"Please, continue." I said.

She told of her being summoned to Erak's office and what he had said. How he had helped her escape and how Will had unstrung the bow they had just weeks ago.

Just then, Will got up. I felt a spark of hope; he walked over to Evanlyn and smiled at her.

But it was the worst smile I'd ever seen on his once joyous face.

It was one of pleading. My hope vanished.

Evanlyn sighed "Alright Will, stay here." She got up and walked outside.

I looked at Horace to see his reaction to what we'd just heard.

I could tell he was trying to hide his emotions but I could tell just by looking at his eyes, what he was feeling.

Hurt

Sorrow

Pity

Hate

And guilt.

The first four I expected, but not the fifth. Guilt? What on Earth does he feel guilty for?

But of course, he was there when they were kidnapped. Well that explains it.

I heard the door open and saw Evanlyn walk in. She had something in her hands, then I realized that it was Warmweed.

Will's terrible smile broadened when he saw it.

He cupped his hands and she poured it into them. He ran back to his corner and put it into his mouth eagerly.

I hated seeing him depend on that cursed weed that was sucking the very essence of himself from him.

"My supply is low, but I've got to keep giving it to him or he'll die. But I'm reducing the amounts so hopefully he'll get rid of the addiction. I know he can do it, I just know it."

Horace put a comforting arm around her.

I got up, wanting to be alone or at least away from people.

I eventually found the lean-to on the other side of the house where the horses were and sat down.

I looked up at Tug and Abelard.

Tug's eyes seemed to say "_So when do I get to see will?_"

"He's not well yet Tug so it might be a while."

Tug shook his head and I got some food from my pack and fed them.

While they ate I was left to my thoughts. But my head was so full of them I could only concentrate on a couple.

First of all Evanlyn had said that her supply was low, which meant that if Will did kick the Warmweed soon, she was going to run out and then Will would most likely die.

Second I hated the people who had done this to him

And thirdly when spring came where were we going to go?

As I had no answers to these and I was started to get hungry myself, I got up and walked back inside.

Whatever was going to happen was going to happen and there wasn't really anything I could do to stop it. That was all up to Will.

**So what you reckon? Review please! They all mean so much to me! Will put up next chapter soonish**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long. We had PC problems from the Dust Storm that raged across NSW and South QLD. I live in the Southeastern part of Queensland so we got a bit. OUTSIDE WAS YELLOW! Anyway its up and running now and the chapters up so READ READ READ! THE MORE YOU READ THE MORE YOU KNOW! THE MORE YOU KNOW THE MORE YOU GROW! SO READ READ READ!

**Lol, that brings me back.**

Halt's POV

We stayed at the hut with Evanlyn and 'Will' for a week.

It was the beginning of the second week and Evanlyn was out hunting and Horace was making some lunch and I, with nothing to do had resorted to, once again staring at what had become of my apprentice.

The only reason I did this was because I missed him even if I didn't let it show, but when I stared at him he stared back and I could see a faint curiosity in his eyes as if he was trying to remember who I was.

Then I heard Evanlyn scream.

Immediately Horace and I sprang to action. I grabbed my bow and arrows and ran to the door. I was about to open it when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. He too had his weapons.

"What about Will?" he asked

I looked over at Will who was sleeping in his corner.

"He's not going anywhere. Come on." I said

And we left.

Horace POV

I hope Evanlyn's all right.

We jumped on our horses and road deep into the forest, following Evanlyn's footprints and then we stopped.

"Someone attacked her." Stated Halt.

Well duh, I wanted to say but that did not go done well with Halt. There was sign of a struggle, broken branches, kicked up dust and Evanlyn's sling that she'd been using for hunting. We had told her that she should stay home and let Halt and me do the hunting but she'd said she knew the ground better, so she should do it.

We continued to follow this new man's footprints to a small clearing, got off our horses so we could pursue this foe on foot and tied my horse up, Halt merely gave his horse a command and he was silent.

We trekked to the very edge of the clearing and I could just see Halt wincing when I stepped on a twig and it snapped.

There was Evanlyn, tied to a pole in the middle of the clearing. There were six people and I just barely heard Halt whisper: "Temujai"

I frowned, what were Temujai? Halt will have to explain later.

Will POV

I had been sleeping.

I woke slowly, consciousness gradually filtering through to me as I became aware that I was sitting on a hard wood floor. My eyes opened and I frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a small cabin, where the bright sunlight of late winter struck through an unglazed window and formed an elongated square on the floor, wider at its base than at the top.

Groggily, still half asleep, I stood, realizing that for some reason I had been sleeping while sitting on the floor, my back against one of the walls.

I slowly stood not wanting to make myself dizzy, my back still sore from the wall. My knees trembled when I stood but other than that I just felt weak and slightly sick.

Suddenly it hit me. Evanlyn was the princess, the same person. Skorghijl. But when I tried to think about after that: Blank.

Where was Evanlyn?

Where was I?

Am I in Hallasholm?

Or did we never make it there?

I grabbed a knife off the bench. I stumbled to the window and saw Tug. I ran out but kept stumbling from my weakness, before I had been able to run for half an hour straight without getting tired. Now a couple of meters fatigued me.

Tug neighed at the sight of me.

"It's good to see you Tug." I said my voice, croaky from disuse.

He shook his head and I could see it in his eyes that he was thinking: "I've missed you too. Now get on my back I need to take you somewhere."

"Okay."

So I saddled him, which made me feel even weaker because I found it so difficult to lift the saddle.

I got into the saddle and he took off following what I could see was horses hooves. Then he slowed and stopped.

I got off him and walked silently to the edge of a clearing. I hid in a hollow tree, waiting.

Then suddenly I heard something that I'd heard a million times over back at Castle Redmont; The whistling sound of and arrow piercing the air and the thud of it hitting the mark.

I got up and walked silently to the clearing and I saw six men. One was dead with an arrow in his heart. The others had grabbed their weapons. I saw one bow and four swords.

Then the sound was there again and this time the arrow hit the other man with the bow.

Then I saw Evanlyn.

She was tied to a pole in the middle of the clearing. I had to get to her.

But the men were walking toward the direction the arrows were coming from and they had shields now to protect themselves from the arrows.

I looked to where the arrows were coming from and saw a man I only knew too well; Halt.

What the heck is Halt doing here? But I was glad he was whatever the reason.

The men couldn't see Halt as he was hiding saw the spread around the clearing. One was very close to me.

SNAP!

I had stepped back and stood on a twig.

The man ran forward and I brought up my feeble weapon, ready to defend.

I risked a glance at Evanlyn, who was staring, open-mouthed at me.

Then the man swung his sword at me and I ducked and made to stab him in the abdomen but he leapt back just in time.

He kneed me in the chin, making stars appear before his eyes, which knocked him to the ground. He raised his sword and stabbed me in the left shoulder, and I screamed and then the man above me eyes froze. And he fell on me.

Someone pulled him off me and my eyes hazy with the pain saw Horace.

"Horace?" I whispered

"Will, are you alright?" he asked

Then he saw the deep cut in my shoulder.

"Oh, God" he whispered

"How bad is it?" I asked

He just shook his head.

"HALT!" he shouted, as I fought to keep my eyes open.

Then came Halt and Evanlyn.

"Will!" they exclaimed.

"Horace run to my bag and get the first aid kit I have."

So he did.

"Your gonna be alright Will okay?"

"Yep." I said

They put anesthetic on my arm so it went all numb and Halt stitched it together, then wrapped it up.

Then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello I just want to thank the people who have added me or any of my stories to their favourites list. It's all greatly appreciated. As are reviews so please review *hint hint* Now time for the story.

Will POV When I woke up I kept my eyes closed. Even though, in the dream, I was in pain it was a really good dream because Evanlyn, Horace and Halt had been there. Then I heard something that made I heart leap. "When do you reckon he'll wake up?" That was definitely Horace's voice I couldn't mistake it. But still I kept my eyes closed. This still might be a dream. "I don't know, he has been through a lot the past months what with the Warmweed addiction and then being stabbed in the shoulder and it was the _left_ shoulder which of course means that it was close to his heart. Plus he was weak." Said a voice that sounded like Halt's but I still wasn't sure. "How could you tell he was weak?" asked an Evanlyn-like voice "Because if he wasn't he would have been able to throw that guy off him and kill him as well, he's is skilled enough to be able to do that but he didn't not because he didn't want to but because he was feeling weak." I couldn't keep my eyes closed any longer. Hearing all these voices of the people I wanted to see the most was torture, I missed them so bad. I opened my eyes and what I saw both surprised and thrilled me; Horace, Halt and Evanlyn were all there, sitting at the table talking. "Halt!" I tried to shout but it came out as a whisper. Everyone turned in my direction and Halt got out of his chair and rushed to my side. "Hello sleeping beauty, 'bout time you woke up." He said, and I was surprised to see that he was grinning. I tried to sit up but when I put pressure on my shoulder it seared with pain, so Halt had to help me. By this stage Horace and Evanlyn were at my side as well. "How long have I been out?" "Well that depends… do you mean from the shoulder wound or just in general?" said Horace "What do you mean?" I asked, confused "Well you have been out of it for several months, but you haven't been." Said Evanlyn "If your just trying to confuse me, it's working." I replied "What is the last thing you remember, Will?" asked Halt he was no longer grinning.

"Um…leaving Skorghijl then nothing, its just blank. Will someone please tell me why I don't remember anything?"

"Will…when we came to Hallasholm you were sold as a yard slave and I had to work as a house slave. I didn't see you for quite some time but when I did you were addicted to…to Warmweed." Explained Evanlyn

"What's Warmweed?"

"Well the other house slaves told me it was a weed that was supposed to make you feel really warm inside when really your body is still cold and then eventually you feel that your whole life revolves around your next dose. It was horrible seeing you like that."

I frowned. I couldn't remember any of that.

For the next hour Evanlyn told me what had happened after Skorghijl in better detail.

"So now that I'm up to date about that," I tuned my head to Halt and Horace, "What did I miss back home? How did you get here? Tell me." I demanded

Halt turned to Horace.

"Well…um I guess I should tell you about how well the war went." Said Horace

When he told me of his defeat of Morgarath my jaw dropped.

"You challenged MORGARATH what were you thinking!" I exclaimed

"Well, you didn't hear what he was saying, he was taunting Halt with talk of him torturing and killing you. I was just so mad."

"Mad is the right word yes."

"Well ha ha."

Then Halt told me of their travels.

"Wow, you never seize to amaze me Horace."

"Why thank you."

"Don't let it go to your head though, it's big enough already."

"Whatever."

"Anyway Halt are you gonna explain who these Temujai are?" asked Horace a while later

"They are riders from the Eastern Steppes." Explained Halt

"Steps?" Horace repeated

"No not Steps that you walk up and down," he told them "Steppes-the plains and grassland to the East."

"Alright." I said. I could tell that Halt would explain no further.

We talked for most of the afternoon about how we were going to travel back home as soon as my shoulder wound was better.

Finally.

Well I know that it's not very good, but like all good stories there is always a boring chapter where you have to sit back and have the characters do something normal.

**Anyway review please.**


End file.
